


Goodnight Moon Lily

by Madam_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blind Harry, Deaf Harry Potter, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Sassy Harry Potter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: The-Boy-Who-Lived is believed dead after an accidental fire at his muggle relatives. There are no survivors reported being found leaving Voldemort the winner by proxy.So when a young witch that has striking resemblance to the boys late mother is reported making dealings with Potters possessions along the ally the chase is on. However, when he finally tracks down the girls location for answers Voldemort learns the hard way some trophy's don't come with victory...
Relationships: Horcrux/Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. The Man in the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter nor take credit for any poems mentioned within this fan-fiction work. Those awards go to the deserving parties of J.K Rowling and the Great inspirational Poets whom deserve the actual admiration and credit. My goal is to simply spin a tale of entertainment, and to provide myself an outlet. After dealing with a fire and much loss my stories have suffered as have I, but I am in the process of rebuilding again currently. Sadly, I haven't been able to produce any additional chapters for my other stories, but figure this progress at least. Also I feel I am trying to gain myself back again after all that has happened within the past few months.

Voldemort’s Intel had finally proved worthy of some merit after many years of dead ends of tracking down the strange girl that was reported to be reminiscent of his old enemy.

He was highly suspicious since the boy had presumably perished in a gas explosion just after his fourth year at Hogwarts, and as far as he had been informed the boy had not had any romantic involvement prior to his demise.

It seemed all too convenient though for his taste which is what made him twice as wary of the mystery the girl’s existence brought forth. It forced him to check for his link to Potter which had vanished a day or so after his death was reported. He always came back with nothing which gritted at him somehow more than the days of being actually connected to the brat ever did. 

The girl in question had come on his radar about 5 years ago not long after he had managed to gain his former body back, and was in the process of extending his rein with the neighboring ministries. It had been brought to his attention after hearing of movement regarding the supposedly dead Potter and Black vaults that drew his interest immediately.

It wasn’t long after that he was able to get the girls detailed description, and he sent his men out to acquire the child. However, she always managed to vanish before she could be apprehended. She would then not be sited for months if not years at a time no tracking spell worked on zeroing in on her location.

A year or so after the girl was finally reported again being sited in Diagon Ally, where she was said to have dropped off a wand and broken glasses to the Wand maker. When his men had arrived the girl had been seen bowing to the forlorn wand maker before pulling up her cloak and vanishing again.

When he had the objects confiscated to be analyzed his assumption was proved correct that they were indeed the Boy-Who-Lived broken glasses and Holly wand. Which begged the questions of what was the girl doing with them, and was Harry Potter truly as dead as he seemed?

To get his answers he needed to get his hands on the girl.

This began a cat and mouse game that was somewhat entertaining and reminiscent of the days he chased after the Boy-Who-Lived. The girl didn’t appear to attend Hogwarts nor have any dealing anywhere in Britain besides the random appearances in Diagon Alley it seemed. However, he finally got a break when his men were finally able to get a sample of what they thought was the girls magical residue, but the readings brought forth something far more interesting and damning.

He had felt positively giddy with the results that followed. So when the final Intel on the girl’s location finally came through, he apperated away immediately to the location assured of his mission for answers.

Which was how he was now observing the red haired lass from a slightly distant hill that led into the remote valley the girls dwellings resided. An old and rustic log cabin sat picturesquely surrounded by flora of soft green grasses and wildflowers cut only by the well tread dirt path that leads to where the mystery girl is currently cutting wood in muggle fashion.

This makes him squint and wonder if the reason he couldn’t find her sooner was due to her lack of magical use rather than actual magical tactical ability. He assured himself he would get his answer soon once the sun had fully set as he would trap her in the dwelling, and force the answers

The cool breeze that followed made him think back onto that night all those years ago he had killed the Potters it seemed most appropriate that this is how he would truly end them. If his sources were to be believed in their findings.

As he watched he grew curious as when the door opened to reveal a straggly looking roe buck. It seemed to slowly and clumsily make its way to the girl who smiled brightly at the stumbling creature once she notice its presents. The girl dropped the axe to the ground and bounded over to the buck who leaned hits head gently on her shoulder.

The girl seemed to then step away and herd the creature back within the cabin before disappearing inside as well, but coming out bound in a worn black cloak a moment later with a wicker basket in hand. As he nears the cabin the girl vanishes off to some unknown destination leaving the Dark Lord to explore the dwellings unhindered.

Though curious of the beast he witnessed the girl lead inside he doubted he would have much issue ridding of it should it cause any issues. He had already checked for wards, spells, or traps before he entered the modest dwelling. It was of slight surprise to the Dark Lord that within seemed just as basic as the outside had been very few things seemed of “modern” use he was accustom to seeing at this point.

There were no pictures, sparely any furniture, and besides the few wood crafted toy horses and animals tossed about to various corners with books piled not far off lacking the thin layer of dust everything else was coated in one wouldn’t think anyone actually resided there. It all seemed odd dwellings for a child let alone his prophesied enemy.

Could this place just be a dummy location meant to throw him off? Voldemort couldn’t doubt anything in the boy’s power at this point as he had overestimated his enemy on more than one occasion and paid dearly for it each time.

As he moved towards a final back room with its door slightly a jar, and the sounds of soft breathing and whining from within he readied his wand to strike as he slowly entered the room. What he encountered in the moon light wasn’t the buck he had imagined yet facing, but the very familiar grown lithe form of his enemy asleep on a bed made up of blankets of different animal skins and furs.

A rather exotic sight to behold as it tempted him to reach out and touch the thin lightning scar on the young wizard's head to further prove to his hungry crimson gaze that it really was the wayward Harry Potter laying before him.

His ultimate prize so deliciously displayed in the moonlight before him as if begging to be taken. Voldemort even mused over the idea of taking the boy prisoner instead of truly killing him, and maybe used that girl as a means to carouse Potter into his will.

The possibilities made the Dark Lord’s eyes darken with a hunger and greed far more than the idea of victory over the young man before him had. 

However before he could lay his hand on Potter he encountered a growing hissing sound that began to intensify as he approached the young man causing him to pause as Potter stirred, but didn’t wake.

Stepping back Voldemort let his magic out to search the area for the source of the noise his eyes couldn’t see, but strangely nothing foreign stood out to be the source of the feline hissing he was hearing.

Gritting his teeth and grabbing for his Yew wand he prepared to draw out whatever it was seemingly protecting the sleeping wizard before him, but just as he drew out his wand he was thrown out of the room into the wall of sparsely furnished living room area by a seemingly unseen force.

Had the girl returned to Potter’s Aid?

Gracefully he recovered himself and brushed off the dust that had come to cover his person during the abrupt ejection into the dust covered wall of the living area.

**_I had hoped that you wouldn’t arrive this soon…_ **

That voice!

The Dark Lord turned not sure what to expect, but one thing for sure the voice that spoke …was himself. Admittedly younger sounding, but definitely his voice which begged the question how did Potter get ahold of one of his horcruxes to release one?

Letting his crimson gaze fall into the darkness of the hall where the voice had come from wanting to see which part of himself he was facing up against due to Potter. However, what graced him left him puzzled as out of the darkness a midnight black cat appeared.

Was this a joke!

The creature huffed before gracefully strutting forward towards Voldemort seemingly annoyed at his presents. As it drew closer the creature took on a more human body until before him stood a slightly younger version of himself sporting a pair of cat ears instead of human and a sleek black tail which whipped about in an aggressive manner as the dark crimson eyes evaluated his source.

 **_“I should have known to know myself better I suppose…This is troublesome…_ ** **“** Sneered the cat human hybrid before Voldemort who found himself troubled over the revelation before him.

 _“I don’t recall ever creating you nor do I recall any transmutation experiments to make an appearance such as yourself as I greatly detest cats…so do enlighten me of how you stand before me now, and more so how it is that you came to protect our sworn enemy? If you really are one of my vassals made flesh that is.”_ Voldemort asked the creature in a tone both of sinister disgust and curiosity.

The creature smiled with his too sharp teeth back at the Dark Lord in response.

 **_“You would just love to know I’m sure.”_ **The creature bit out at his older self in a challenging manner as his tail took on a lethal swishing.

 **_“Afraid I’m not in an answering mood this night, but don’t worry you will get them and the trophy you so desire.”_ **The creature’s ears fold back as he states this looking away in clear disgust before continuing much to the growing intrigue of the Dark Lord before him.

**_“Come back at the closing of the next year we both will be ready for collecting by then, but till then LEAVE your presents is not welcome!”_ **

A sinister laughter is Voldemort’s response to its demands.

 _“You think you can command me how humorous.”_ Voldemort as in a flash had positioned his Yew wand at the creature’s throat who snarled in warning at his counterpart.

“Tom Cat?”

“Tom, dear are you… are you out there?” 

Both Voldemort and the Creature turn to regard the figure slowly stumbling forward in the dark making its way towards them using the wall as an anchor.

 **_“Shit”_ **murmurs the creature before in a blink of an eye the creature had spun away from the Dark Lord, and reverted back to its cat form. It then bounded to the opening of the hallway still shrouded in darkness where it began to tap its back leg in a rather odd pattern against the dusted wood of the floorboards.

The figure stops its movement finally looking up from where he was holding to the wall. Voldemort who watched passively the events before him widened his eyes in surprise as his crimson gaze came to meet not with those vibrant Aveda Kadavra eyes he remembered, but a pale green clouded hues.

“I am sorry, but I thought they got all of you….I had to be sure.” Potter responded after a moment seemingly breathing relieved.

It occurred to Voldemort at that moment that the creature’s odd tapping was actually a methodical and ingenious use of Morse Code. If what he was observing during this exchange stated anything it was that Potter was most likely blind and deaf, and from what his magic could distinguish Potters magic was in a slow state of decay.

How sad and pathetic the boy had become now …if only Dumbledore could see his great champion now he mused.

“Oh I see” came the sad response as he watched the young man turn away supposedly heading back to the comforts of his room. The creature seemed to relax a bit as he did so only to stiffen again when the boy called out.

“When you get a moment away from your friend please come to bed, it's cold and the nightmares make it lonely.”

If a cat could blush the creature probably would have been a bright red though he gave a confirming tap back that with that Potter vanished back towards his dwellings it wasn’t until the door closed however, the Dark Lord and Creature regarded each other again.

 **_“Now that you know he is of no consequence to you, you can take your leave of this place.”_ ** Came the creatures all too familiar final tone that reminisced Voldemort’s own having changed back into his human form, once again.

Voldemort merely observes the creature a moment more before replying.

“ _I shall leave tonight, but I will be back tomorrow for the rest of the answers owed to me_.”

The creature had bristled at his answer, but huffed out a “ **_fine do as you wish_ **” before the front door swung open via wandless magic from the creature who smiled cheekily at the Dark Lord who looked a mixture of intrigued and enraged. 

As Voldemort went to leave the creature stated something that brought forth more questions into the Dark Lords mind than answers.

**_“When you get what you want in your struggle for self_ **

**_And the world makes you king for a day_ **

**_Just go to the mirror and look at yourself_ **

**_And see what that man has to say._ **

****

**_For it isn’t your father, or mother, or wife_ **

**_Whose judgment upon you must pass_ **

**_The fellow whose verdict counts most in your life_ **

**_Is the one staring back from the glass._ **

****

**_He’s the fellow to please – never mind all the rest_ **

**_For he’s with you, clear to the end_ **

**_And you’ve passed your most difficult, dangerous test_ **

**_If the man in the glass is your friend._ **

****

**_You may fool the whole world down the pathway of years_ **

**_And get pats on the back as you pass_ **

**_But your final reward will be heartache and tears_ **

**_If you’ve cheated the man in the glass.”_ **

Before he could question the creature further on his riddled meaning he found himself back in his office at Riddle Manor.

Frustrated, Voldemort grabbed a bottle of Fire whisky and sat down near the fire to puzzle out all he saw to what the creature had said. If the creature was the manifestation of one of his horcrux then why was it riddling out its displeasure of him.

Was it due to Potter or the feline influence?

He caught his reflection in the glass as he pondered on it all. The Dark Lord couldn’t help, but sneer as his vintage though helpful in procuring admiration of his followers disgusted him due to whom it favored his parentage.

Tossing it into the fire caused it to roar forth on the alcohol providing brief strength to the flames as Voldemort resolved to visit the hidden dwellings of his enemy again tomorrow. For now he wanted answers, and to bask in the slow dwindling life force of his enemy. 


	2. Devil in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort returns to the cabin only to come faced to face with more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any rights those belong to J.K Rowling. This is just a fun hobby fan fiction work that I hope others will enjoy or be entertained by I don't seek profit of any sort, but use this as one of the few outlets in my chaotic life to bring about some form of peace and balance. Hopefully you all will enjoy the story line as it unfolds as there are several versions I am working on, but all come to the same ending more or less. Just the middle or body is different, but I feel this direction flows better. Enjoy!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: _Devil in the Garden_**

Voldemort had planned to head straight back to the cabin as soon as he woke, but prior engagements along with unrest among his people regarding several bills called his attention well into the evening. Nagini had been curious over his behavior and the scents he had carried on his person upon his return home the night prior.

Nagini had casually inquired hopeful to her master’s plight of him having finally gone off to find a proper mate to bear hatchlings, and maybe encountered a rival as to why he had been so filthy, and smelling of both aggression and excitement like it explained everything.

To whom did the excitement belong to though? The aggression he could explain, but the excitement? Could it have been the abomination’s that Nagini was scenting as it would have made more sense. Who would be excited at the idea of the brat’s survival, surely not Lord Voldemort.

He didn’t have it in him to correct her as the truth was far more puzzling, and way beyond the understanding of a simple serpent magically inclined or not. Which was more of the reason he wanted to head back to the cabin so he could obtain all the answers he could in the case the chase be on again.

Voldemort knew he hadn’t imagined all he had witnessed, but it bore so many questions regarding what really happened to The-Boy-Who-Lived. As the connection should still be active since he was definitely alive beyond all reason, so why was his connection to Potter so unresponsive?

So many questions even without the mysterious girl he had yet to confront. Yes, he had figured that the reason he hadn’t felt any barriers had to do with the odd horcrux creature and him having the same if not similar magical signatures. Yet, he hadn’t felt anything towards what could have been the girls own magical signature, but for all he could conclude the girl was most likely a squib or of low magical inclination.

Which in itself would be a pity since given she was of Potter blood would make her quite the catch for the nobles desperate to keep old lines alive. However, if magic wasn’t potent many pure bloods noble or not wouldn’t see reason to waste their time or vast fortunes to acquire her for more than a side broodmare or bed warmer.

Not that he cared what became of any of his enemies supposed spawn, but something told him she would be way more of a headache than her supposed sire to get hold of and keep given the girl ghosted her way out of Gringotts, and vanished into thin air without any true explanation as to how. Her action proved her genius in self-preservation if nothing else, and that was something the Slytherin heir could find himself quite proud of despite himself. 

The Dark Lord knew though the girl would need to be dealt with as would the horcrux abomination when the time came, but right now he wanted to see if he could get close enough to Potter in order to gain the answers he needed before concluding what his next move to finally dealing with his wayward lion.

Part of him wondered over simply spiriting Potter to a gilded cage to show off to the masses still crying for a savior, or perhaps a dungeon for torture in his final days he mused.

So when he arrived to see only the straggly roe buck familiar in the front area of the cabin casually eating figs off the hangings of a tree Voldemort was sure wasn’t there the day before. He presumed that the girl and the creature were most likely inside having let the beast out from wherever the beast had been stabled within the cabin the night before.

After a long while of waiting with no appearance having flaring his powerful magic to make sure all were alerted of his presents his gazed narrowed and his patience began to wane. Thus forcing him to knock on the door rather roughly as a final attempt at gaining attention.

Maybe they had run off after last night’s encounter and abandoned the creature here with food? He mused in dark humor thinking if they had tried to give him the slip. Well if they didn’t answer soon he would just blast the place, and treat himself to some venison afterward, till then he figured he would try to be a patient Lord.

In his musing he had walked over towards the roebuck who oddly enough didn’t seem to deem him a threat as it continued to eat of the random figs hanging about its head without even giving him any recognition as he approached. He grimaced at the straggly creature who was looking less appetizing, and more just straight up sickly and pitiful the longer he observed it.

He decided then to ignore the beast instead focusing on choosing a fig for himself while he waited, finding their sight much more appetizing than the roebuck before him. After a moment or so he found one he wanted. Shining bright and beautiful all but begging to be plucked as it almost reminded him of his own perfection amongst the low lives that dared snub him all those years ago.

He opened his mouth ready to bite down on the seemingly juicy fruit when a voice made him pause.

“The most beautiful fig may contain a worm.” Said Potter’s all too familiar tired voice causing the Lord to first look at the fruit and turn it over, where sure enough a worm was making its way out. Curling his lip in disgust he discarded the fruit from his person as if the very beauty repulsed him wiping his hands and mouth for good measure.

After doing so he looked around expecting to see the young man somewhere nearby since the voice had been rather close only to bring himself eye to eye with the buck who huffed at him in amusement while observing him with very familiar clouded pale green eyes.

When realization struck him he immediately leveled his Yew wand in the roebuck’s direction expecting his magic to be the intimidator since he was assured that Potter was both blind and deaf to his true presents.

Yet, the roebuck only sighed and went back to the figs for a few moments before speaking again.

“There is no reason to be so defensive over the appearance of a little extra protein. Eat, it will be awhile before the others return.”

With that the roebuck turned away from the Dark Lord presenting his rump in clear dismissal while pawing at the ground before him.

The Dark Lord could only stare incredulously at the creatures back as he lowered his wand slowly. He had suspected Potter had some correlation to the roe buck he had seen with the girl earlier the day before, but given what he knew of Potter’s actual talents…

Well Voldemort could honestly say he didn't really see this being the end result. Considering the level of magic it took just to be able to take an animal form, and not speak was one thing. However, Potter the ever present puzzle like enigma was both able to take animal form and communicate.

A fascinating use of magic he would have to look into later most definitely, but as for now he would bide his time. Watching as a new fig tree spouted forth from where Potter had pawed a moment before without a wand or word while all but handing the fruit to the roebucks awaiting mouth.

For a brief moment he wondered if he was dreaming this moment as it almost seemed like magic herself was catering to the light’s savior’s will.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to stare at someone while they eat?”

This brought Voldemort back to the present as his eyes met with the side glance the creature was given him.

“How do you know I was staring when it’s clear you have no sight?” Voldemort answered back through questioning how Potter could hear what he just stated if he was truly deaf.

“If I cared to tell you I would. Now then, unless you plan to feast on my body then do turn your attention to the trees; they are far more plentiful and forthcoming.” Potter huffed almost amusedly before turning away and gracefully making his way away from the slightly taken aback Dark Lord.

Was this really Potter?

Did he know who was speaking to?

Voldemort tried to follow after a moment only to find himself tripped up by the suddenly active flora at his feet. Gritting his teeth casting a wordless fire spell making the plants burn and wither back as he stalked forward his magic flaring with his growing irritation.

He didn’t have to go far as the roe buck stood in the small grass feeling leading to the dark woods beyond looking almost disappointed in his direction, almost through him regardless of the fact that Potter couldn’t actually see nor hear him.

“A man who uses force is afraid of reasoning.” Snorting disdainfully towards the Dark Lord, “Go home to your kingdom of the damned dark one there is little I can offer the unreasonable within my realm.”

With that Potter turned his frail deer like body away AGAIN making it clear in dismissing Voldemort. This was the final straw. He was done wasting his patience on the brat now was the time to bring him to his final pathetic heel.

**_“Harry Potter”_ **Venom dripping from the parseltongue of the Dark Lord. He made to overtake the creature before him with a grand showing of magical dominance and power to make the belligerent brat understand just who it was he dared to keep dismissing so carelessly.

However, what Voldemort had envisioned of his enemy’s submission was not what came to pass.

The buck froze in his steps at the parseltongue, but to the man's growing horror his power and magic only found itself frozen before ever meeting Potters form as if something solid and more powerful had grabbed a solid more formidable hold. Ever so slowly turning back toward the Dark Lord a menacing and cold present fills the air around with tension of magic unseen and untraceable about Potters slowly reverting form. 

He felt no magical signature.

No cause or warning before he found his magic frozen midway from the buck form that now held him bound to the spot.

He couldn’t even pull away as Potter grew closer finally reverting back to the human form he had only glimpsed the night before. Now naked and bare before him as he approached the dark lord at a sedate intentional pace with a blank mask and dull eyes staring him down.

It felt as if they had somehow switched places from Potter being the feral beast caught in the trap of a predator to himself. The young man he had taken for weak and pathetic had somehow bested him once again, and as the young man looking all the world like a siren or incubus taking human form took hold of his chin and forced his head to the side letting his devilish lips speak more salt into his wounded ego.

**_“How interestingly ironic to find myself faced with a serpent within my garden , almost reminds me of a story I heard of as a boy. Makes me wonder if we are here for a similar ending. ”_ **Hissed Potter dark amusement clear in his tone now near the Dark Lord's ear. “ ...maybe next time Dear Raven.”

With all his might Voldemort jerked his head as he fought the unknown magic holding him to meet the pale green unseeing eyes only to find it useless. Baring his teeth in anger at being made the fool once again making sure it showed through his own magic. 

**_“I will end you for this Potter mark my words!”_ **

The laughter of the young man brought more than his mind on edge as the young man stepped back for a poor attempt at hiding his humor from the murderous Dark Lord before him.

“In due time my foe, in due time”

It was then Potter placed the hand that hand held his chin over his face as he stated in challenging humor.

**_“Tomorrow's victory is today's practice as they say , my Raven…Till next time sing me that happy song of yours dear”_ **

The Dark Lord found himself suddenly blinded by encasing magic before finding himself falling through the ceiling of his room onto his bed bouncing slightly with the force of his fall on the mattress. Spooking his slumbering familiar near the fireplace with his surprised yelp upon his not so graceful transport back home once again.

However, disoriented he was though he was sure he heard before being blasted home the sound of a familiar young girl's voice approaching. Even as he righted himself, and his familiar fussed over his ruffled appearance he couldn’t deny the heady feeling of challenge he so longed for since the boy’s vanishing act.

Which was why as he addressed the matter mentally he could only find a dark almost manic laugh slip forth.

“Oh practice indeed my dear, Oh practice indeed” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got enough courage to post without deleting again. Hopefully its not too much of a train wreck more to come soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone besides myself likes the idea's presented here, and if not got some inspiration for forming something better. I don't plan for this to be a happy story by any means, but one to maybe provoke thought in its own way.


End file.
